


Come A Little Closer

by allthatconfetti



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but this is just excessive sap and fluff, mentions of adult humor, they are grownups with bills and jobs and life concerns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatconfetti/pseuds/allthatconfetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long weekend, and Wonwoo intends to enjoy his Sunday.</p><p>Or: I just wanted an excuse to write more soft making out Soonyoung and Wonwoo fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I've been writing this for awhile but I only just managed to finish it now. It's not very long, sorry. I'll work on that. Also this is really really REALLY sappy. Sorry for that too. And I posted it unbeta'd! Three strikes from me. Sob.
> 
> Two things: a) this is a kind of excerpt from an AU fic that hasn't been published yet. It's a lawyer AU where Wonwoo is a young associate at a firm and Soonyoung is someone he meets along the way. There are small references that will make sense when the fic actually sees the light of day, but this fic can stand alone imo; and b) please heed the fic warnings. There's adult humor here because I've written them as grownups with jobs and apartments and whatnot. It's nothing major but it's there.
> 
> Anyway. I love Soonwoo. Please consider loving them too. Bless. Thank you in advance for reading this!

The best thing about long weekends is waking up on Sunday with the thought that no matter what happened that day, there will always be another day to recover. So instead of thinking about the various contracts and files waiting on his desk on Tuesday, Wonwoo is stretching lazily, almost cat-like, on his old couch that he picked up at a yard sale - the one with the sunken spot where the wires were uncoiled. He hasn't moved since he sat there to eat his breakfast of milk and cereal, only reaching to place the empty bowl on the coffee table before fully reclining.

The bright sunlight streaming through the gap in his curtains tells him that it is, at the very least, approximating noon. Not that he cares much. He intends to spend the rest of the day exactly where he is, nosing into his couch cushion, mind empty and devoid of responsibility and adulthood. Drowsy already from the milk, he spares a vague thought to wonder about his boyfriend's plans today and thinks about maybe checking his messages, but his eyes flutter shut before he even considers moving a muscle.

He wakes up an indeterminable length of time later to the sound of a key sliding into his lock. He groans, head and limbs heavy from too much sleep.

"I cannot believe you."

Wonwoo drags another pillow over his head to cover his ears. "I regret giving you a key."

"Then change your locks." He hears the sound of a backpack being dropped onto the one-seater next to his head. Cool hands slide along his hips, and the pillow over Wonwoo's head is tossed aside. A familiar weight settles behind him. The couch makes a little noise of protest that Wonwoo mirrors.

"Police, I would like to report a trespasser."

Soonyoung scoffs. "You should check your messages. I only came in here to check that you weren't dead yet."

Wonwoo smiles to himself, then turns around to face the other. Soonyoung's hair is still damp from the shower he probably just took. Judging from the sweatshirt and jogging pants and knowing that he taught hip-hop classes on Sundays, Wonwoo figures that he's just come from the studio. He tangles his limbs with the other's as he folds his arms around him, tucking his chin on Soonyoung's shoulder. "It's nice to know you're not just in it for the sex."

"Please, I'm just making sure that the sex continues. It's hard to find someone with less of a gag reflex than you."

Wonwoo bursts out laughing. Soonyoung always makes him laugh like that. He's pretty sure he does it on purpose. They lie like that for a few minutes, Wonwoo humming and breathing in the scent of Soonyoung's body wash.

Soonyoung gives him a little pat on the butt. "Okay, that's enough. Let's go out."

"Mmmm... No."

"Wonwoo." His tone is a little stern.

"Soonyoung." His response is less stern, being muffled by Soonyoung's sweatshirt which half of his face is turned into.

"I hate to sound like a cliche--"

"That has never stopped you."

"--But it's a fucking beautiful day out. And I'm starving--"

"You're always starving."

"--and I've been dealing with ten-year-olds all morning and I just want to interact with normal human beings."

"I think their parents would object to that statement."

Soonyoung nudges him and he draws back reluctantly. He's pouting, but also peering at his face closely, close enough to make Wonwoo wrinkle his nose. Soonyoung cups his cheeks and frowns.

Wonwoo whines a little. He just wants to sleep. "I don't even know what time it is."

"It's almost two in the afternoon. You're a little pale."

"I'm always pale."

Soonyoung purses his lips. "Listen, Jeon, I know you like living up to that charismatic sloth nickname but you have to--"

"Take care of myself, I know, I know." Ever since what happened, Soonyoung’s a little overprotective. It gets tiring at times, especially when he nags about Wonwoo’s eyebags during tax season (“it literally comes with the territory, Soonyoung, I need to fin--give me back my calculator!”), but Wonwoo knows that it comes from a place of affection.

Soonyoung sighs and Wonwoo wants to laugh because Soonyoung can be a bit dramatic, but instead he presses a kiss to his cheek softly. He runs his hand up Soonyoung’s back and hopes that the gesture manages to convey that he appreciates the worry but that he’s fine.

“Okay, give me fifteen minutes, then I’ll take a shower so we can go.” It’s a concession, but he doesn’t mind. Soonyoung hums in assent.

They lie there like that, for a little while. Wonwoo’s mind is blissfully blank as he rubs his cheek against the other’s. There are times when he starts to contemplate just how deep he is into this thing with Soonyoung, but he always manages to stop himself before he thinks about it too long because the thought that Soonyoung might not feel the same way makes his chest ache unbearably. So he tries to act flippant and casual but in reality, he’s accepted that this is how he wants the rest of his life to go: making haphazard dinner plans in between meetings and classes, picking out ugly mismatched china he’s sure their friends will tease them over, and lying on their couch on long weekends, nose pressed into the spot behind Soonyoung’s ear while the sunlight streamed through the curtains behind them.

Maybe one day. For now, he can be content.

Or he would be if Soonyoung stopped trying to blow into his ear.

“Are you kidding me?” Wonwoo glares at Soonyoung, but Soonyoung smiles innocently at him, the thinning curves of his eyes the only indication that he’s doing it intentionally.

“I’m just making sure you’re still awake. You sleep a lot.”

Wonwoo snorts. “Pot calling kettle.”

“I never understood that expression,” Soonyoung interjects, a thoughtful expression coming over him. “Pots can’t talk.” 

He explodes with laughter at his own joke. Wonwoo rolls his eyes but Soonyoung is too far gone on his own mirth to care.

Wonwoo extricates his arm from around Soonyoung to press his palms against the other’s cheeks until his lips pucker. “You are the corniest person I’ve ever met.”

“That’s only because you’ve never had to hear your lame ass puns,” Soonyoung replies, the retort muffled through Wonwoo’s palms. 

Wonwoo laughs at that. A familiar wave of affection he associates with Soonyoung washes over him as he relinquishes the other’s cheeks in unspoken defeat before pressing his lips against Soonyoung’s.

Kissing Soonyoung makes Wonwoo feel like he’s fifteen every single time, the way his stomach clutches at the sound that Soonyoung makes when Wonwoo angles his head to kiss him again. It’s soft and sweet and effortlessly sensual, like Soonyoung is. Not that he would ever tell him that. Soonyoung would never let him live it down.

They stay like this, wrapped up in each other, exchanging quiet murmurs in between soft kisses and Soonyoung’s fingers tracing delicate patterns on Wonwoo’s lower back. Wonwoo wonders if this is what contentment is, because it seems pretty darn close to what he thinks it’s supposed to feel like.

“Don’t think just because we’re making out I’m letting you off the hook,” Soonyoung mutters, nudging his nose against Wonwoo’s. “I’m still hungry.”

Wonwoo whines a little, but he’s smiling. What was supposed to be fifteen minutes had stretched out into almost half an hour. Good enough. He’s starting to feel the beginnings of hunger in his stomach anyway.

“Okay, okay. Get up so that I can too.” Soonyoung unwraps himself from around Wonwoo and stands up to stretch. He reaches over to give Wonwoo a hand up. Immediately upon getting off his couch, Wonwoo groans. He misses being horizontal already. 

He tries to lie down again but Soonyoung slaps his butt lightly and pushes him in the direction of his bathroom.

“We’ll have plenty of time to sleep when we get back from eating, now go.”

It’s the use of the we that has Wonwoo smiling, and maybe hoping. It’s a Sunday afternoon on a long weekend. Soonyoung is right. They have plenty of time.


End file.
